Kirk Transformed
by bluetiger42
Summary: Captain Kirk is turned into a vampire! Will he bite everyone on the ship? Or will he go mad trying to suppress the urge to drink blood?
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek: Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

Star-date something, something, something. Our mission: to beam down onto a planet with a science investigative team. There annual check up is due, but our ship's radar detected no signs of life forms, despite the constant distress signals. It's our job to find out what happened to the team. A landing party of eight crewmen will beam down: myself, Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, biologist Leonardi, Mr. Sulu, Scotty, Lieutenant Uhura, and a red shirt, who was probably going to die. And so we beamed down to the planet's surface, and began our mission.

_Beam, beam, beam._ Eight green figures appeared on the planets surface, and materialized into the eight party members. The eight members observed their surroundings. The planet had a dry, slightly cracked ground, and little vegetation, but enough to survive on. There was also a lot of snow, and the temperature was cool. The snow was piled into large mounds, scattered across the surface, as far as they could see. They had landed at the camp- site, but there was no one there.

"Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk said, turning to his first officer, "what are your readings on the tricorder?"

"The atmosphere is harmless to us. Nitrogen- Oxygen, just like Earth."

"Then it couldn't have been the atmosphere that killed them."

"There is a possibility that the team we are searching for is still alive Captain." Spock replied.

Doctor McCoy was scanning some near by plants. "There's nothing wrong with these plants, as far as the scanner reads, but I'll have to bring some samples back for additional tests."

"Right. Mr. Leonardi, please take some samples of the various plant life around here to be examined back on the ship."

"Yes sir."

"Good. And the rest of us will split into groups, and search around for whatever we can find. Mr. Spock, Bones, and Scotty, you will search to the north of the camp. And Mr. Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura, and the red shirt will search to the south. I'll search to the east and west. Call me on the communicator if you find anything."

"Jim, are you sure that's a good idea, for you to go alone? Someone should go with you. Who knows what we'll find on this planet?" Doctor McCoy asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"For once, the Doctor is quite logical," Spock replied," It would be wise if we stayed in groups until we can find out more about this planet and the missing science team."

"I'll be fine," the Captain replied with a smile, "Trust me." He said while walking away. The truth is, Kirk knew several of the scientists staying on this planet, and was upset at hearing about their sudden disappearance. He wanted to be alone so he could think about his friends. Normally, Kirk would not allow his emotions to could hid better judgment in a situation like this, but if he did not walk alone, then there would be no story.

As he walked, he was completely oblivious to the shadow that passed behind him.

The Captain takes out his hand held recorder and speaks into it, "The land is barren and dry, despite the large mounds of snow. Relatively cold weather, no signs of other life forms besides the plant life scattered around." Kirk put the recorder away, and began walking back toward the camp- site.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out from behind a snow mound, and planted himself on Kirk's back. The thing wrapped its legs around Kirk's stomach, and held on tightly with a strong grip. Kirk struggled against it, faced scrunched up and panting slightly from the effort. Them came a feeling of two sharp objects piercing through Kirk's neck! Kirk grimaced in pain, and reached his hand for his phazer (set to stun). He aimed it at the thing on his back and fired. Stunned, the thing immediately fell off Kirk's back. Blood dripped out of the two holes on Kirk's neck. He turned around and took a good look at the mysterious figure.

It looked almost human, except for its pale, pale skin, and red eyes that lacked a pupil. It wore a black collard shirt, with a black jacket over it, and black pants. His jet- black hair was short, but fell over his face in streaks.

The Captain took out his communicator, still panting, for some reason, at the pain that was now searing through his body.

"Mr. Spock, stop your search, I think I found the culprit. I'm a little west of the camp- site." Soon enough, Spock, McCoy, and Scotty found Kirk.

"Jim, what happ- what the hell is that?" McCoy asked, shocked at the unknown species lying on the ground.

"It's as pale as death!" Scotty exclaimed.

"I only stunned it, it should still be alive." And sure enough, they could all see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Captain, how did you come to acquire those two small holes on your neck?" Mr. Spock asked.

"The stupid thing bit me when it jumped me from behind." Kirk said, wincing at the pain.

"Jim! We need to get you back to the ship immediately!" McCoy said. But Kirk couldn't hear, or see the Doctor. His vision had gone black, and he suddenly keeled over, caught by Spock before he landed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek: Chapter 2_

yay! More reviews! Baby, huh? Your right, I should me more adult, like my hero Martin Luther King Jr. Anyway, I love my story, and I love writing it, so why would I stop because some strangers don't like it? And I would also like to point out that I have never heard of other stories where the characters have turned into vampires, having never been on this before, so I think I am original. And yes, I do have talent, and no amount of words can take that away from me. As for the insults before, I would like to apologise to those people, because you are entitled to voice your opinions as human beings.

At first, Kirk could only hear the sounds of the voices above him. Eventually he was able to recognize the voices of Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock. He opened his eyes a bit, and saw both of them whispering to each other at the foot of his hospital bed. Kirk sat up, groaning from the pain that still shot through him every time he moved.

"Jim! Your finally up." Said the relieved doctor.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Five hours, twenty- two minutes." Answered Spock.

"That long? What happened to me? Who's been running the ship?"

"Relax Jim. Scotty is managing the bridge. And we're not exactly sure what happened to you, we're still trying to find out. But you passed out after that thing bit you, that much we do know."

"And what was that thing that bit me?"

"Unknown, Captain." Spock said.

"Well, not entirely." Admitted the Doctor.

"Doctor, we agreed not to mention it to the Captain." Reminded Spock.

"I know, but it's the only lead we've got!" McCoy said.

"Doctor, it is illogical that they would be out here in deep space, even if they did exist."

"Oh come on Spock! It couldn't hurt to tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Demanded Kirk.

"Doctor-"

"We think that thing's a vampire." Blurted McCoy, cutting off Spock. Kirk started to laugh at the idea.

"A vampire? Bones, have you lost your mind?"

"Jim, if you just look at this thing. We brought onto the ship for testing. It has absolutely no blood, yet its breathing and living like anyone here! And those canine teeth are too long and sharp to be just a birth defect. And I've never seen anything paler! And when I tested your body, your blood level had dropped significantly after it bit you! Coincidence?"

"Take me to it." Kirk said, completely serious.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Bluetiger42: Yay! Third chapter! And more reviews! You can all say what you want, but I am still going to write this story. Keep discouraging me if that is what you wish to do, because as human beings you have that right to voice your opinion (as stated before). However I do appreciate the constructive criticism. To Herald of Peace, thanks for the encouragement. I'm going to try to be more serious, but there will probably be just a few more jokes that I can't help but put in. For the star date bit, I just don't know how to do star dates, sorry! And to matchboxcars, thanks for the encouragement and for pointing out the misspellings. And thanks also to aquamarine for the encouragement! I shall keep writing for the fun of it, and for my few reviewers who like my story! Here's the story:

The three officers walked to a separate door in the sickbay that was locked, and read 'Authorized Personnel Only' in large, red letters. McCoy punched in a few numbers on the key- pad to unlock the door.

The room was rather small, but large enough to fit around ten people. In the center of the room stood a single hospital bed.

As Kirk approached the bed, he found that the figure strapped onto it was the supposed vampire that had bit him nearly five hours ago.

'_It's a miracle those straps are holding him down.' _Thought Kirk, because the 'vampire' wasn't exactly being good about his situation. Instead, he through all his weight against the straps to try to break them, but to no avail. He kicked his legs; he thrashed his head back and forth, and screamed at the top of his lungs that chilled the three officers to the bone.

"Couldn't you have given him a sedative?" Kirk asked over the screams.

"I injected him with the most powerful one I had, but he woke up an hour later!" Replied McCoy.

"Well give him something to quite him down! I'm going to interrogate him now!" Kirk said.

McCoy walked over to an overhead cabinet, and rummaged through the different concoctions until he found the right one. He then poured it into a needle, and injected it into the ranting vampire's upper arm.

The medicine didn't kick in for about ten minutes. Then the creature slowly started to calm down as he became weaker and weaker under the effects of the tranquilizer.

Captain Kirk stood over him on the side of his bed, and stared directly into its eyes.

"Can you understand me?" Kirk asked. He pronounced every syllable clearly, and spoke slowly.

The thing, unable to protest, gave up the struggle and answered, "I'm not slow."

"I can tell. You certainly did pull a fast one on me down there."

"I am not at fault, you humans are so slow. I almost feel bad hunting you down."

"And what type of life form would you be?"

The thing on the bed curled his lips into a smile. It unnerved the Captain. "If you guess correctly, I'll let you know." The thing said slyly. "However, you humans have done well to cover up our existence over the centuries. Too afraid to realize that you are not at the top of the food chain like you believe."

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate," Kirk barked, "Either tell me now, or you'll never leave this room."

The two stared at each other, until the one on the bed finally said, "Let me go, and you will regret it. I will easily dodge your phazers, nerve pinches, or anything else you can throw at me."

"But I don't think you can break these straps on your own." Kirk pointed out. The thing glared at him.

"You will join me soon enough, and when you do, you'll set me free."

"What are you?!" Demanded Kirk.

It didn't answer for a while. But then it said, looking directly into Kirk's eyes, "I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'V', and ends with an 'e'," he said with a grin.

Bluetiger: sorry, not a very well written chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Bluetiger42: to You Asked For It Remember, UR Getting So Slow, Lay in You Bed Now, and You Wanted It, you're the same person with multiple accounts. The voice in the reviews is basically the same. And every one of your reviews today was very risqué, and you sent each review multiple times. You all still have the right to freedom of speech, but you aren't angering me like you wish, because I am a peaceful person, who believes in defending human rights. I'm also very obstinate, and capricious. Here's the story:

Kirk lay in his bed for hours, pondering over his interrogation of the vampire. He re- lived the conversation in his mind over and over again, until his mind was too boggled to think. Should he really believe that the thing that bit him was a vampire? It was just like Spock said, how could there be one all the way in deep space? But then again, there were other humans on other planets similar to earth. Why couldn't there be other vampires?

There was a knock on the door that jerked the Captain out of is reverie. "Come in."

McCoy entered, and shut the door behind him in to block out eavesdroppers.

"Mind if we talk? You ran out of that room so quickly, I didn't get a chance before."

"Go ahead Bones, what's on you mind?"

"This whole 'vampire' business, Jim. He bit you! If he really is what he claims to be, well, you'll know what'll happen to you." McCoy said as he sat down on a chair.

"Bones, how can one bite turn me into a completely different species? I mean, if I bit Spock, would he turn into a human?" Kirk said, laughing at the thought.

"Jim, I'm serious. We don't know anything about this, this thing! At this point in time we need to react to any leads we've got!"

"All right then. I'll go get my copy of Dracula. That'll be a perfect guide on 'What to do when bitten by a vampire'." Kirk replied.

"See! You're already acting strangely," McCoy yelled as he stood up, "You've never been this rude to a friend, especially when he's just trying to help you!"

Kirk looked at him thoughtfully before saying, "You're right Bones, I'm sorry. I'll behave."

"That's the Kirk I know. Now, I think you should come down to the sickbay for some testing, see if that monster has done anything to you for certain."

"All right," said Kirk while standing up, "let's go."

Kirk walked towards the door, then turned towards the Doctor when he noticed he hadn't followed. "Jim, are you ok? You're face is completely flushed, and you're sweating like crazy."

Indeed, this was true, for Kirk's face had slowly turned red when he agreed to be tested, and beads of sweat had formed on his face. "What's wrong with that?' asked Kirk defensively, "It's hot in here."

'No it isn't! It's cool in here! There's something wrong with you, and we need to figure out what!-"

"That's enough nonsense Bones! Now, I'm tired, and I'm going to get some rest." Kirk walked over to the door to have it slide open for McCoy, a clear sign telling the Doctor to leave.

"Jim, be reasonable." McCoy whispered, worried at the obvious changes in his friend.

"I'm fine," Kirk said aggressively, "and as your Captain I order you to forget about it."

The two glared at each other. Before McCoy left, he said, "I'd hate to see you get hurt Jim. Don't kill yourself over something like this, you're stronger than this."

When the Doctor left, Kirk locked his door, and collapsed on his bed with a groan. The Captain fell asleep instantly, unaware of the long, and painful night that was in store for him.

Bluetiger42: Next chapter will be more exciting.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter5_

Bluetiger42: Thanks to matchboxcars for the great encouragement and constructive criticism that helps me to become a better writer. Thanks also to Darkhand27 for the positive review and for your good detective work. Thanks also to aquamarine for encouraging me to write more! I've been updating my story a lot, but I really should be working on my English paper, maybe later (cough cough). Now, onto the story! Tallyho!

McCoy reported to the bridge, where Spock had taken the Captain's place while he rested.

"Doctor McCoy, why are you not attending to the Captain?" Enquired Spock.

"Let's just say the Captain isn't exactly himself," McCoy grumbled.

Spock looked curiously at the Doctor, "How so?"

"For one thing he's acquired a rather rude sense of humor! And his face was flushed and perspiring, and yet he ordered me to leave him be!"

Spock stood up, "Doctor, there is clearly something wring with the Captain. We cannot allow rash emotions to cloud our better judgment. He must undergo special treatment right away."

McCoy looked up at Spock, "Do you think he's all right?"

They looked at each other for a moment, and then hurried away to the Kirk's cabin.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Kirk was still in bed; however he was now wide-awake. His temperature had just shot up, and he was sweating more than ever. He kicked off the blanket in an attempt to release the trapped body heat, but to no effect. He tossed and turned in his bed as his heart began to beat faster and faster, his breathing slowly turning into deep, heavy pants. The stinging pain in his body worsened until it became too unbearable for any man to handle. Kirk screamed, thrashed, scratched his arms, but nothing would ease the burning that seemed to be etched into his skin. The Captain was now in a complete state of hysteria. But it was the inhuman, blood- curdling screaming that chilled you to the bone. So loud was the screaming it was as if you could feel the pain yourself!

"JIM! JIM, OPEN THE DOOR!!" Came the sound of McCoy's urgent voice over the screaming, "Spock, it's no use, he locked the door!"

Spock calmly but quickly walked over to the speaker on the wall and pushed a button to contact the bridge, "Mr. Sulu, please terminate the inside lock on the Captain's cabin door immediately.

"Yes, sir." Said Mr. Sulu, sensing the urgency in Spock's tone. The five minutes that passed seemed an eternity, but the doors remained closed. "Mr. Spock, we can't open the door, someone must have locked it from the main control room, and that room seems to be locked as well!"

A crowd of onlookers now mulled around the outside of Kirk's room, clearly concerned for the safety of their beloved Captain.

Spock then proceeded to contacting the engine room, and described the situation to Scotty, who immediately arrived on t he spot with a tool kit. Scotty assembled his laser, and began to cut through the wall in order to disconnect the circuits that kept the door tightly locked.

"If I can get through this wall and into the circuits, I should be able to disengage the lock." Scotty explained to the others.

"Can't you go any faster? Can't you see we need to save the Captain?" McCoy demanded.

"Aye Doctor, I think we all want to help the Captain."

As fast as Scotty went, it still took about twenty minutes to complete the whole process. During this time, Kirk's screaming only grew worse, and it filled the corridor with a sense of panic and urgency.

As soon as the door opened, Spock, McCoy, and several other medics with a stretcher rushed in. The site before them was terrifying. The Captain still remained in bed, though his seizure had him thrashing about violently. There were holes on the wall above the bed where Kirk had punched it in agony, and deep scratches were etched into his arms.

McCoy quickly injected him with his most powerful tranquilizer, but even that couldn't calm Kirk down. Considering the situation at hand, and the amount of tranquilizer it took to calm the vampire down, McCoy injected two more needles of the sedative. At last, the Captain finally clamed down into a peaceful state of rest, and was carried away to sickbay on a stretcher.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Darkness…. Voices…. Pain…..

Kirk slowly opened his eyes to a white mass above him. He shot upright from the bed he was lying down on, but cringed at the pain and slowly lowered himself back down. It was just the white ceiling of the sickbay that he had woken up to. He wasn't dead. The voices belonged to Doctor McCoy and Mr. Spock, who were whispering to each other at the foot of his bed.

"_Déjà vu." _ Kirk thought.

Kirk's swift movements in bed caught the eyes of McCoy and Spock who quickly sat on either side of Kirk's bed and began their interrogation of the mysterious events of the previous night.

"Jim are you okay? How are you feeling?" McCoy asked.

"Well, my body still feels like it's on fire. And I don't know why I'm in sickbay, Bones?"

McCoy and Spock glanced at each other.

"Captain, are you proposing that you don't remember anything that happened the previous night?" Spock asked. Kirk looked puzzled at the question, and the other two knew that Kirk wasn't lying.

"Spock, exactly what happened to me last night."

"From the looks of it Captain you were having some sort of mental break down, a seizure possibly." Spock replied.

"Seizure, Mr. Spock?"

"Jim! Have you honestly forgotten what happened? You wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing until I gave you three vials of tranquilizers! You were in pain, and you were conscious of it, I'm positive. That was no seizure you had last night." McCoy said shuddering at the memory.

"Pain? Screaming? I don't remember doing any of those things last night."

"Might I enquire as to what you do remember since last night Captain?" Spock asked.

Kirk paused, struggling to remember. "Well, I was talking to Bones here when I asked him to leave so I could rest. Then I went to bed, and that's all I can remember. I thought I had slept through the whole night, but then I woke up here in sickbay." Kirk stopped to look at his two friends. They were looking at him in an odd way, as if he were sprouting a second head. "Look you two. Are you sure it was me who you saw having that fit?"

"If you don't believe us just look at your arms." Said McCoy.

Kirk did so, and noticed for the first time the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his arms, and that he was in his black undershirt. He began to unwrap the bandages against the protests of Spock and McCoy. The sight sickened him, and he quickly looked away in shock. It was as if someone had taken a sharp blade, and dug it along the lengths of his arms. The scratches were deeply encrusted with blood that had darkened to a black.

He slowly lifted his eyes and met the gaze of the other two officers. "A-And you're sure I did this to myself." Kirk asked.

"Affirmative." Said Spock, "However, if it was a seizure you experienced, memory loss would be expected."

"I already said that that was no seizure Spock."

"Perhaps it was a seizure Doctor."

"I don't know what that was, but I know that it was no seizure!!"

"You must have some idea as to what it was Bones!" Kirk demanded.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor! Not a physic!"

There was a long pause between the three; they were all deep in their own thoughts.

"How long have I been here for?" Kirk asked.

"Twelve hours, and thirteen minutes." Spock answered. McCoy sighed at Spock's calmness. Another pause.

"Jim. Did you really forget everything that happened last night?" McCoy asked exasperatedly.

"If I _had _remembered would I really be this confused?!" Kirk shouted. There was that rude sense of humor again. Spock seemed to notice this as well.

"Captain, I sense some hostility in your voice. Perhaps now would be the best time to perform further tests on your body for-"

"Dammit you two there's nothing wrong with me!!!" Kirk yelled, taking the other two completely by surprise, the shock clear in their faces. Before either of them could respond, Kirk continued, "Now, I'm feeling much better, and I'm returning to my post immediately!" and he made to get up at this, but the other two held him down firmly.

"Jim, are you out of your mind? Something's wring with you, and you know it! First you pass out on the planet's surface after that thing bit you, and ever since you've been on the edge with everyone! And now you can't even remember what happened last night! I've got to find out what's wrong with you!"

"As your Captain I'm ordering you to-"

"And as senior medic on this ship, I declare you too disturbed to return to your post without further examination!"

Kirk glared, a murderous glare full of hate, but McCoy held his gaze. Kirk turned to look at his first officer. "Spock, please let me go."

"Negative, Captain. You are too ill to work, and I cannot allow you to strain yourself."

Kirk managed to force his way out of bed, and began to walk away when Spock grasped his shoulder to stop him. "Captain-" He began, but Kirk suddenly whirled around and slapped Spock on the face with all his might. Spock was thrust back from the force, and landed on his back on the ground. Spock's face was red, and stinging. He stared at his Captain, his friend in disbelief.

"If either of you two try to stop me, or tell anyone else, I will have you arrested and tried for disobeying direct orders from your Captain." Kirk threatened.

And with that, he walked away, leaving Spock and McCoy too stunned to react.


	7. Chapter 7

After his violent outburst to his two close friends, Captain Kirk walked briskly back to the bridge

Bluetiger42:_** sorry this chapter took so long to post. A year actually. It wasn't because of the flamers; I just didn't feel like typing. XD dumb reason, I know, but I just can't stand typing after a while. But, I'm done with this chapter, so here you go. Hope you all enjoy it:**_

After his violent outburst to his two close friends, Captain Kirk walked briskly back to the bridge. The crew, noticing the murderous look in his eyes, asked after his health after hearing about the accident during the mission, but Kirk ignored them, completely lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to go in circles.

"_Damn Doctor and his "orders". He can't tell me what to do I'm the Captain! And I'm sick of that Vulcan and his perfect logic…still, they probably were just trying to look out for me, we have been through a lot together on this ship…Still, they shouldn't be messing around in my business, but…"_

Kirk groaned, clamped his hands over his head and thrust his back into the wall, hoping his thoughts would just jump out of his head. Why was he suddenly attacking his friends like this? _"Am I losing control?"_

"Captain, you're back so soon! How are you feeling?" Lieutenant Uhura asked once Kirk reached the bridge. He ignored her.

"Shouldn't you be resting in sickbay after last night, sir?" Mr. Sulu asked from the navigation station.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you the Captain of this ship, Mr. Sulu?"

"No, sir, I was just concerned about-"

"And who may I ask, is the captain of this ship, Mr. Sulu?"

"You are-"

"That's right, Mr. Sulu, _I_ am the Captain of this ship which means that my business and my health are _my_ concern alone, and I will not tolerate _my_ crew prying into _my_ personal business or giving me orders on my ship!"

"But we-"

"Is that understood?"

"Captain-"

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD MR. SULU?!"

The bridge crew stared wide- eyed at the Captain, fear pounding in their hearts at their Captain's new attitude.

"Understood, sir" Mr. Sulu replied, his face growing paler by the second.

"Is that understood by all of you?" Kirk asked, turning to the rest of the crew.

"Yes, sir." They all replied weakly.

As Kirk settled himself down in the Captain's chair, Scotty, head engineer of the enterprise, slipped out of the bridge and into the corridor.

"Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy to the engine room." Scotty said through the ship's communicator. Scotty, a friend of Kirk's was most startled by the Captain's attitude. Something was up, hopefully something Dr. McCoy could fix. In the mean time Mr. Spock would have to keep an eye on the Captain to make sure his rage doesn't endanger the safety of its ship and crew.

When Scotty reached the engine room, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy were already there.

"You requested our presence, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked.

"Aye, Mr. Spock. And you wont be pleased with what I've got to tell ya."

He told Spock and McCoy both what had just happened on the bridge, and they told Scotty what had happened in sickbay.

"Well what do you propose we do? We can't go on like this with the Captain acting like drunken bull."

"Yes Mr. Scott, I am aware of the circumstances surrounding the Captain's illness."

"Well what do you propose we do Mr. Spock? Vampires have always been a myth to us, I don't have any medicine to treat him."

"Nor do I Doctor. The only thing I can think to do at the moment is to keep him in sickbay for a while, but even that won't help him contain his new temper. After that, the only logical step to take would be to find a cure."

"And how do you propose we do that? Force some garlic down his throat? Or how about we drive a stake through his heart, Mr. Spock? That should do the trick!" McCoy said in a huff.

"Really Doctor, I don't see how garlic is going to help the Captain. What I am proposing is that while someone interrogates the one who did this to Jim, we, that is Doctor McCoy and I, take a few biological samples, and attempt to isolate the agent causing the Captain to change. And from there we may be able to create a cure."

"Do you really think it'll work, Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked with doubt.

"Right now it is the only plan we have. Mr. Scott you will take over the ship while the Captain is in Sickbay, Dr. McCoy, you and I will attempt to keep the Captain in Sickbay."

"That will be near impossible without a fight I'm sure. And just when I've had enough of you and your perfect Vulcan, green blooded logic!" McCoy teased.

"As long as you don't slow me down, Doctor, everything should proceed smoothly." Mr. Spock replied, not understanding the joke behind the Doctor's words. Mr. Spock turned and walked away, leaving Scotty and McCoy chuckling behind his back.


	8. Chapter 8

After the brief meeting in the engineering room, Mr. Scott headed over to the transporter room in an attempt to coax the Captain to go back to Sickbay. It was all part of Spock's plan. The three of them (Spock, Scotty, and McCoy) knew that Kirk would never go back to Sickbay without if they asked him too. The plan was to have Scotty contact Kirk from the transporter room telling to come down to look at something they beamed aboard the ship. Once the Captain was there, Scotty would try to convince the Kirk to go back to Sickbay. If he refuses, then Spock (who will be listening outside the transporter room door) will come in and knock Kirk out, then transfer Kirk on a stretcher. Neither Spock, Scotty, nor McCoy liked the idea of plotting against the Captain and personal friend like this, but it was for the sake of the ship, and his Kirk's own good.

"Mr. Scott to the bridge." Scotty said through the ship's communicator in the transporter room.

"What is it, Mr. Scott?" The Captain replied in an impatient tone.

"Sensors have picked up a strange object floating around near the ship. It's small and metallic, but that's about all we can gather. Shall I beam it aboard?"

"If you must. I'll be down there in a few minutes tot take a look."

_"Small, strange and metallic. Is that all that damn engineer could give me? What's he playing at. I'll shove that 'small, strange, and metallic' thing down his throat if it turns out to be a piece of junk." _ Kirk thought, not even noticing at this point that his thoughts were dark and bitter.

Kirk entered the transporter room. As he did, Mr. Spock watched him from a corner from the other end of the hall. When Kirk went inside the transporter room, Spock went up to the door and listened, waiting for any signs of violence he would need to break up.

Kirk looked at the transporter. Nothing there.

"Mr. Scott, where's this 'strange object' you insisted on beaming aboard?"

"There is no strange object sir" Scotty replied. His eyes bore right in to the Captain's, unwavering as Kirk's murderous glare bore right back at Scotty.

" 'There is no object', you say." Kirk replied in a deadly whisper, "Now what would that make you, Mr. Scott? A liar?"

"Aye sir, it would."

"Would you mind telling me why, Mr. Scott?"

"Captain, I don't quite understand what's happening to you, but it's clear that you've become a danger to this ship and its four-hundred crew members. For your own safety sir, I suggest that you immediately head over to sickbay for treatment with Dr. McCoy."

"Did you just give me an order on my own ship, Mr. Scott?"

"Does this mean that you wont be going quietly sir?"

"I won't be going anywhere. The only one who's leaving is you and that mouth of yours Mr. Scott. I'm going to teach you a lesson, and everybody else on this ship better understand that things are going to start changing around here." Kirk lunged at Scotty before he could react. The Captain pinned him to the ground, slugging Scotty as hard as he could. Before Kirk could do anymore damage, Scotty managed to throw him off, right into Mr. Spock, who gave a slight squeeze to Kirk's neck, and with a _thump_, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"You could have come in a bit sooner, Mr. Spock." Scotty said resentfully as Spock helped him up.

"My apologies, Mr. Scott. Will you still be able to take command of the ship?"

"Aye Spock. It'll take more than a few punches to keep me down."

Scotty turned to walk out the door.

"Mr. Scott" Spock said. Scotty turned around, "Not a word of this to anyone. If anyone asks, tell them that the Captain collapsed on his way to the transporter room, and that he needs to rest in Sickbay awhile."

There was a moment's pause before Scotty replied, "Understood Mr. Spock."

Scotty left for the bridge as Mr. Spock contacted McCoy waiting in the Sickbay. "Dr. McCoy, you are wanted in the transporter room."

"On my way Spock." McCoy replied.

Mr. Spock stood on the spot, wondering how he could save his friend from destroying himself. What Spock didn't notice was that the Captain was no longer unconscious. Without making a sound, Kirk lifted himself off the floor and slowly crept up behind Spock. With the strength of three men, Kirk put Spock in a one armed strangle, while pinning down Spock's left arm against his side.

"You were wrong about one thing, Mr. Spock. That Vulcan logic of your isn't so _perfect_ after all. If it were, you wouldn't have turned your green blooded back on me!"

Spock, stronger then most men because of his Vulcan half, could barely loosen the Captain's grip. He only managed to gasp, "Jim, think about what you're doing."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing, Mr. Spock. I'm getting rid of you, something I should have done a long time ago."

"Jim, think how much trouble you'll be in if you kill me."

"You see, that's the great thing about being Captain, _first officer_ Spock, it'll be all too easy to make your death look like an accident. No one will ever suspect a thing once I get rid of you, McCoy, and Scotty."

Mr. Spock could no longer keep Kirk's hand away from his neck.

"Where's your Vulcan strength now Mr. Spock? I was no match for you before, but now…well this is just pathetic, wouldn't you say?"

Spock could barely hear the Captain's words. He was blacking out, his body was beginning to slack. He was losing everything, his life, the Enterprise, his friend…he had let Jim down. He couldn't save him…

Psssssshhhhhhhhhhh

A hissing noise filled the room. Mr. Spock fell to the floor with a thud, followed by another thud. Mr. Spock took deep breaths. The room began to swim back into focus. Spock looked up in time to see Dr. McCoy standing over him, slipping a needle back into his medical bag. Kirk once again lay unconscious on the ground next to Spock. There was a small rip in Kirk's shirt, and a small puncture hole where the Doctor had injected him with a sedative that knocked him out cold.

"Thought you could use a hand there, Mr. Spock." Said McCoy with a grin.

"Indeed, thank you Dr. McCoy. I had him unconscious earlier, but unfortunately I let my guard down and he attacked me from behind."

"I'd gathered that much." McCoy said, a little annoyed.

"I'm afraid the Captain's condition is more serious than we thought Dr. McCoy. Jim was aiming to kill me a moment ago. And just before you came in, he said he was going to kill you, Mr. Scott, and I so no one else will know what's happening to him. Also, his strength has greatly surpassed that of a normal human being."

"We'll have to put him under full constraints then, so he wont escape and kill us all then."

"How long will he be out for?"

"Only thirty minutes, we need to get him to Sickbay quickly."

McCoy stepped outside the transporter room a moment a wheeled in the stretcher he brought to transport Kirk.

"Are you okay now Spock?"

"I'm fine Doctor. Our main concern now is the Captain."

Together they lifted Kirk onto the stretcher and wheeled him to Sickbay.


End file.
